


Love Me Longer

by WizardlyMagick



Series: After the Supernova [1]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Infertility, Light Angst, Other characters have minor roles, Post-Wedding, Renegades broke me and then this happened, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyMagick/pseuds/WizardlyMagick
Summary: The first of a few Renegades Oneshots that popped into my head after reading the series.Two weeks away from Ruby Tucker and Oscar Silva's wedding, a routine doctors appointment suddenly changes their life plans. Turns out an injury related power might have more than one drawback...
Relationships: Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Series: After the Supernova [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206950
Kudos: 4





	Love Me Longer

So much had changed since the Supernova. Everyone had powers now, even if some were better than others. The Renegades were still active, but the council was full of elected officials, with only Simon as the last remaining member. Gatlon City had certainly improved, despite the newly powered gangs and villains that rose out of the dust. Agent N was hidden away in a secure location, with testing that had allowed an antidote and the option for prodigies who no longer wanted their powers to get rid of them. In all, the city was thriving. 

A young woman walked down the street, hands stuffed in the pockets of her old leather jacket, her black and white hair twisted into a messy bun. She wore a pair of loose brown overalls, holes dotting the legs at the knees. She pulled out her phone, looked at it for a few minutes, and clicked ‘call’. 

“Hi Gemstone, how’d the doctor's appointment go?” Oscar Silva asked. His voice sounded distracted, like he’d been working on something else. A smile almost tugged at the woman’s mouth. “No more injuries from last night's events?” 

“N-no, all healed up,” Ruby Tucker whispered. “But…” 

“What is it?” Oscar asked. “Did your doctor decide that Gatlon is too dangerous?” 

No. Ruby’s doctor had actually commended her and her team for keeping Gatlon so crime free lately. So many people had moved to the city, making it one of the best places to raise their children. Speaking of… 

“Oscar,” Ruby said, voice shaking. “I have to tell you something important,” 

“Okay?” He replied. Ruby heard noises as he set down whatever he’d been working on. “Go on?” 

“I…  _ can’t have kids, _ ” She said all at once, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “I know you want some, especially since you’re an only child and I understand if you don’t want to marry me anymo-” 

“RUBY!” 

“I’m sorry,” She sniffed. Ruby anxiously tugged at a loose strand of her hair with her left hand. The light caught the small engagement ring on her ringer, making the stone glisten. Their wedding was supposed to be in two weeks… but maybe not anymore. 

“Gemstone, don’t worry,” Oscar said. “Can you come home?” 

“I- I, don’t think that's a good idea right now,” Ruby whispered. “I don’t think I can right now,” 

“Okay,” Her fiance answered. “Tell me why then?” 

Ruby took a deep, shaky breath. 

“The doctor says it would be too dangerous,” She said, recounting the past hour. “With a natural birth, there's too high a chance that there will be… tearing. My blood will start crystalizing too fast, and the doctor says that both me… and the baby will die. If I went in for a C section… same thing. My powers will kill us both,” 

“Okay,” Oscar said quietly. “I don’t want to lo-” 

“ _ We talked about neutralization! _ ” Ruby cried. “B-but, I’d die then too,” 

“What?” Oscar’s voice was panicked, worried. “Gemstone, you can’t get neutralized! You love being a Renegade, you love your powers!” 

It went unspoken, but they both remembered what had happened when she’d first been neutralized. 

* * *

_ Adrien’s drawn stitches had disappeared. Ruby could barely walk, and there was nobody who could save her. She’d already sent Max to help his family, so it wouldn’t matter if he had any healing skills.  _

_ Ruby was dying.  _

_ Jade and Sterling had propped her up with some pillows, but the pain had started to get to her. She kept apologizing to her mom for bleeding on the couch, but her mother’s eyes were clouded with tears.  _

_ Breathing was getting harder, keeping her eyes open was getting harder.  _

_ If Adrien had lost his powers, then Danna and Oscar had probably lost theirs. She was going to die without her team, and even if they did survive, they’d have to attend her funeral later and… Ruby couldn’t imagine how that would go.  _

_ She took another weak breath. She had to keep going. She would keep going.  _

* * *

“Gemstone? Gemstone?  _ Ruby are you still there!? _ ” 

Even if she managed to survive the neutralization, Ruby knew her body would forever be damaged. She’d never have a good immune system or energy, and she’d develop all sorts of blood related diseases. 

“I-I’m here,” Ruby whispered. “I understand if you don’t want to get married,” 

“Why the hell would I not want to get married?” Oscar yelled. “Ruby I’m marrying you! Not your fertility!” 

“I can’t give you what you want!” 

“I don’t care! Oh- screw this,  _ where are you!? _ ” 

Ruby mumbled out the address, and the call ended. She stared at her feet, awkwardly touching the bandages under her shirt. She didn’t know how long it had been, but Oscar’s voice behind her still startled her. 

“Ruby!” He cried, grabbing her in a hug. “I’m still going to marry you,” 

“Why?” Ruby sobbed, all the stress and emotion finally breaking free. 

“Because I love you?” He said. “Ruby Tucker-almost-Silva, I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, kicking butt and saving people -  _ together _ ! I promise you, I  _ do not care _ if you can’t have kids because I will love you forever. No matter what,” 

Ruby sniffed and nodded. Oscar smiled and kissed her softly. 

“I promise Gemstone, its you and me,” 

* * *

They got married two weeks later. It was everything they’d wanted, both their family and friends all gathered around to celebrate them. 

Danna had pulled Ruby’s hair into the most intricate updo she’d ever seen. The butterfly hero had done a slightly more simple style on her own hair and Narcissa’s red curls, but Nova’s hair became too hard to handle. It didn’t help that the insomniac was finally starting to feel the effects of her pregnancy, and couldn’t handle the smell of hairspray. 

Ruby gave her friend a pass and handed her a secret package of chocolate. Nova promised to do whatever the bride wanted for the next ten years. 

The ceremony went off without a hitch. No villains attacked, nobody objected, and the newlywed Silva’s went on to have a wonderful reception (despite a few hiccups, but that was on brand for their renegade family). Her brothers, despite their powers, had calmed down for the event. 

Which was about to grow. 

They’d been married for a year and a half. Still proud Renegades who defended the city on a weekly basis, and still the happy couple they’d always been. Ruby and Danna fought over the title of ‘Favorite Aunt’ for Nova and Adrien’s daughter Gina, but Oscar and Max had declared an unlikely truce over the same argument. 

“Are you sure about this?” Oscar asked. “I know this is hard for you,” 

“I’m good,” Ruby nodded. “And they need us. We all know the stories,” 

The stories of prodigy children abandoned by their parents. Kids who grew up in overcrowded foster homes where abuse was common. Where they were sometimes dumped on the doorsteps of Renegade headquarters. 

Ruby took the tablet from her husband and opened the newly formed database. It held a record of all orphaned/abandoned children in their area. Willing families could look for children they believed would be a good fit, and either foster or adopt them. 

Ruby and Oscar spent hours on the database. They filled out all of the forms, did the paperwork, the meetings, the background checks (as redundant as it was, they’d been Renedages for years). 

Then on one windy autumn morning, Ruby and Oscar Silva brought Luna and Oliver home. 

And their little family doubled. 

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped into my head fully formed, so I had to write it. I just finished the Renegades Series a few days ago, and I was not expected to love almost every single character. 
> 
> Some extra things that didn't make it into the story: 
> 
> Sterling Tuckers powers are super speed, and Jade Tucker's is flight (with some bracers that let him fire green energy balls, courtesy of Nova)
> 
> Luna and Oliver (the 'twins' Ruby and Oscar adopt) have two different birthdays and are from two different families, but they grow up very close. Oliver has plant manipulation powers and is a very calm kid, but Luna is an extremely powerful telepath and struggles with her powers. They aren't even sure what she can do, but she can very easily rip someone's mind apart. Nova ends up putting her to sleep when she gets worked up to protect everyone else.


End file.
